notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Spells
The following list of spells, enchantments, magical capabilities and traits was collected from a great number of sources, first of all the various roleplaying or collectible card and strategy games. It is foremost a compilation, if a game master or author wants to incorporate a specific kind of magic into his work it is first of all his personal choice how to describe or adapt magic to a middle-earth or arda setting and which sort of rules and reglementation or framework of mechanics to use. Descriptions of spells, translations into middle-earth languages and descriptions of how the world of arda and the magics within do work from a legendarium point of view are aimed to provide assistance and ideas ho these things could be acomplished. See: * Essence * Magic * Magician * religion * Roleplaying * Sorcery Spells and magical abilities Spells and enchantments that are supposed to be exclusively evil (Morgûl) Magic are marked by (m) other categories of Magic: Curu © (Magical Skills),Nólë, Ista or Sairina (s) (Magical Wisdom); Val (v) (supernatural Powers). *Above the Abyss (v) - "Or i dath!" - *Against the Shadow © - "Ad duath!"- *Aiming ©- "Datho!" - *Aimless Wandering (s) - "Rain Pendaith!" - *Air to water (v) - " Gwelu an Nin!" - *Alert the Folk (s) - " Cuivo li gwaith!" - *Ancient Secrets (s) - "Oth Muinath iaur!" - *And Forth He Hastened © -"E na gorn gwachae!" - *Armour () *Arouse Denizens © - "caro rho-marrim!" - *Arouse Flames (v) - "caro rho-lachath!" - *Arouse Minions (m) -"Sharbturi u Nagraufomurz!" - *Arouse Nature © -"caro rho-nos!" - *Arouse Stone (v) - "caro rho-gonath" - *Arouse Storms (v) - "caro rho-alagonath!" - *Arouse Waters (v) - "caro rho-nin!" - *Ash Rain (v) - "Ross a lithui!" - *Assess © - "badho!" - *Artifact Lore (s) - "O Golu tavn!" - *Astonishing Speed © - "hortha elvennai!" - *Aura of flame (v) - "Aglar nauren!" - *Awaken © - "Echuio!" - *Awaken Denizens (m) - "Muli u nargajumurz!" - *Awaken Earth's Fire (v) -"Echuio naur cefnen!" - *Awaken Minions (m) - "Sharbturi u nargajumurz!" - *Awaken spirit ©- "Echuio gi-faer!" - awakens a sleeping Spirit *Aware of Presence (s) - "Nosto Nasten!" - *Aware of their Ways (s) -"Nosto padathwen!" - *Balance © *Balance Between Powers (v) *Balance of Things (v) *Bane Spell © *Barrier Pit (v) *Beacon of hope () *Beam of light (v) *Beast Facade © *Beast Mastery © *Beast Sleep © *Beast Speech (s)- enables to communicate with animals *Beast Whispering (s) *Beasts of the Wood © *Befriend Beast © *Belching Fire (v) *Bind Spirits ©- binds a spirit *Biting Wind (v) *Bitter Cold (m)- evocates great cold *Bitter Reek (m) *Bitter Wind (m) *Black Breath (m) *Black Net (m) *Black Rain (m)- evocates a depressing and poisoning rain *Blade Preservation © *Blade Mastery © *Blade Tip © *Bladeshattering(m) *Bladeturn © *Blank thoughts © *Blast of Savage Wind (v) *Blast of Sorcery(m) *Blasting Fire (v)- evocates a fireblast *Blazing Grip © *Blessing © *Blinding © *Blind to All Else ©-ties the perception of a person to one single person or object *Blind to the West ©- weakens the perception of a dark minion *Blinding Blizzard (v) *Blinding Flash (v) *Block ©- blocks an enemy blow *Blow Turned ©- turns off an enemy blow *Bold Thrust ©- strengthens a persons thrust in battle *Boil liquid (v) *Break Binding © *Break Blade ©- breaks an enemie's blade *Break Staff (v)- breaks a wizard's staff *Breeze call © *Bridge (v) *Burden of Time (v) *Burning Low (v) *Burning Rick, Cot, and Tree (v)- *Burning Sparks (v)- *Burrowing () *Call Breeze (v) *Call Cold (v) *Call Dream (s) *Call Flame (v) *Call of Home © *Call of the Sea (v) *Call Fog (v) *Call Rain (v) *Calling ©- *Calm © *Calm Water © *Calming Song (s) *Camouflage *Cancel Channeling (v) *Cancel Essence (v) *Cast from the Order (v)- takes away an enemies magical powers *Catch an Elusive Scent ©- enhances a person's sense of smell *Caught in Webs (m) *Challenge the Power ©- challenges the enemies magical powers *Chameleon () *Chance Meeting (v) *Change of Form ©- changes the form of a person or thing *Change of Hues ©- changes the hue of a person or thing *Change of kind © *Change of Skin ©- shapeshifting into animal-form or back *Charm kind © *Chill Douser (v) *Chill Fog (v) *Chill Solid © *Chill of the Roots (s) *Chill Them with Fear © *Choking Shadows (m) *Circle aflame (v) *Circle of cold (v) *Clean Water © *Clear Skies (m) *Cloak of Dust (v) *Cloaked by Darkness ©- evocates a concealing shadow *Cloaked from animals © *Clotting © *Cloud of Fear (m) *Cloudless Day (v) *Clouds (v) *Clouds Burst (v) *Come Back! (S) *Comfortable Light (v) *Command(m) *Cold Ball (v) *Concealment ©- hides or conceals a person or thing *confusion © *Conjure Demon (m)- summons a bodyless demonic being *Conjure Spirits (m)- evoces a spirit of the dead *Control plant © *Cool Air (v) *Cool solid (v) *Cornered (s) *Corrosion *Courage awakened (S) *Counter-Attack © *Counter-Bane (S) *Counterfeit ©- imitates another form or person *Countermagic © *Counter-spell (S) *Cracks call © *Crack in the Wall (v) *Crafting © *Create Food (v) *Create Light (v) *Create Trap © *Create Water (v) *Crowned with Storm (v) *Crumbling Ruin (m) *Cunning () *Cunning Foes (m) *Curse ©- evokes a curse on a person *Cursed Burden (m) *Cursed Mists (m) *Cause Despair ©- weakens a target's will *Chill Them with Fear ©- evokes fear in a target *Cruel Claw Perceived (m) *Crush stone (v) *Curse Tales (s) *Cutting Stone (v) *Dance of Dreams (s)- induces deep, prophetic dreams *Dance of Illusion (s)- brings forth an Illusion *Dance of Sleep (s)- induces a deep slumber *Dark Fire (m) *Dark Interrogation (m) *Dark Knowledge (m) *Dark Quarrels (S) *Darkness (v) *Darkness Made by Malice (m) *Darkness Under Tree © *Darkness Wielded () *Dawn Take You All () *The Day's Rising () *Deadly Dart ©- makes a dart of arrow hit it's target deadly *Death Cloud (m) *Death's Tale (s) *Deep Knowledge () *Deepen shades © *Defense © *Defied and Mocked () *Deflection © *Deftness of Agility () *Degrade (m) *Delving Artifact (s) *Demonic force (m) *Diminish and Depart () *Despair () *Dire Magnificence () *Disarm trap (s) *Discovered! () *Dispel chaneling © *Dispel Essence © *Display of Power © *Divination () *Dodge () *Dominate will (m) *Don't Be Hasty! () *Doom, Doom, Doom (m) *Door-Bane () *Double Dealings () *Doubled Vigilance () *Dragon-Spell (m) *Dragon's Breath (m) *Dragon's Curse (m) *Dragon's Terror (m) *Dragon-sickness (m) *Drain () *Dreadful Song (m) *Dream-chaser () *Dreams from Ulmo () *Dreams of Lore (s)- evoces a dream of lore *Driven as by a Madness (m)- evokes madness in a target *Driven Back () *Driven by Fear () *Dumbness(m) *Earth to mud or mud to earth (v) *Earth-tremors (v)- evokes the room or ground to tremble *Earth-Wall (v) *Echo of All Joy () *Echoes of the Song () *O Elbereth! Gilthoniel! () *Elf-path () *Elf-Song () *Enchain by Power © *Enchant Waybread © *Enchanted rope © *Enchanted Stream () *End Spell © *endurance () *Enslave Beast(m) *Exhalation of Decay (m)- evoces a vapour that robs a target's life forces *Expert Treasure-hunter () *Enhance food ©- *Errand © - *Escape () *Ever vigilant © *Evil Storm (m) *Evil Wound (m) *Evoke Awe ©- *Evoke Fear ©- *Exclamation of Power (v) - *Exclusion ©- *Exhalation of Decay () *Exhaustion () *Exorcism ©- expells a spirit possessing a body *Expecting Mischief () *Extraordinary sense () *Eye Never Sleeping () *Eye of Sauron (m) *Eyes of Mandos () *Eyes of the Shadow (m) *Eyes through the Shadow ©- enables to see though magical darkness *Face out of Sight () *Fair Sailing ©- gives advantage on a sea-travel *Fair Travels () *Fallen Into Evil (m) *Falling Stones () *False lead () *Familiar © *Farsight ©- enables to spy out into a great distance *Farspeaking © *Fast Asleep ©- causes fast sleep *Fast Growing © *Fast Spring © *Fatigue () *Favor of the Valar () *Feigned Voices () *Feint © *Fell Voices () *Ferocious () *Festering Wounds () *Fever of Unrest (s)- evokes unrest in a person *Fiery Blade ©- kindles a blade *Fiery Blast (m) - *Fiery Arrow ©- kindles an arrow *Fiery Missile ©- *Fiery Sword (m) *Fighting Among Friends (m) *Finding and returning (s) *Fire bolt (v) *Fire of Life () *Fireball (v) *Fires Spread () *Fireshaping (v)- shapes flames into a defined form *Flame of Anguish () *Flame of Anór (v)- *Flatter a Foe () - use magical flattering words to influence an enemy *Fled into Darkness ©- enables or causes to flee from the visible nearest surroundings *Flight () *Fly (v) *Foes Shall Fall ©- will cause a target to suffer a deadly strike from an opponent *Fog Raising (v)- *Fog Weaving ©- weave fog into a defined form *Follow me () *Food Blessing () *Forced March ©- evoces the endurance for a forced march *Ford () *Forest's Malice () *Forgetfulness(m) *Foul Air (m) *Foul Fumes (m)- evoces poisonous fumes *Foul Vapour () *Freeze the Flesh ©- makes a target unmoveable *Freeze Liquid (v) *Freezing Blast () *Freezing Cold () *Frenzied Attack () *Frenzy of Madness (m)- makes the target to go berserk *Friendship of Ulmo () *Frozen by Fear () *Full of Froth and Rage (s)- evokes rage and provokes target *Gaining strength () *Gangways over the Fire ©- enables to walk over fiery ground *Gaslungs © *Gather Information () *Gatherer of Loyalties () *Giant Web () *Gift of Comprehension () *Glamour of Surpassing Excellance () *Glance of Arien ©- evoces a light-aura *Gloom () *Gnaw with Words (m)- targets the conscience of an enemy *Gnawed Ways () *Golden slumbers © *Good Meal () *Good Sense Revolts () *Govern the Storms (v)- steers or drives stormwinds *Great Fissure () *Great light (v) *Great Ruse () *Great Shadow () *Great Song (s) *Greater Healing (s) *Greed () *Grievous Wound () *Grip, Grab! Pinch, Nab! () *Groping Horror () *Grow Herb © *Grow Plant © *Guard Body © *Guarding Spell© - *Half an Eye Open ©- enables to sleep with half-perception *Hammer-stroke () *Hands Upon the Bow () *Hardened () *Hardy Leadership () *Haste © *Hail of Darts (v)- evoces an explosion of small fiery objects *Hail of Stones () *Healing Will ©- reinforces healing of a person *Healing Spell (s) *Heal Bloodloss (s) *Heal Burn (s) *Heal Ear (s) *Heal Eye (s) *Heal Frost (s) *Heal mind (s) *Heart of Dark Fire () *Heat (v) *Heat Solid (v) *Heavy Curse () *Heavy Stroke () *Heedless Revelry () *Herb Cleansing (s) *Herbal Cure (s) *Herb-lore (s)- enables to see the secret powers of a herb *Herb-mastery © *Hidden Knife () *Hidden Ways () *Hide in Dark Places (s)- enables to hide in a dark place *Hiding () *Hiding in the Trees () *Hinder Air (v) *History (s) *Hoard Well-searched () *Hold kind © *Holding Song (s) *Holding Spell © *Honey on the Tongue (s)- enhances the ability to influnce a person *I'll be at Your Heels () *I Know Much about You () *Ice bolt (v) *Icy Touch (m)- evoces an icy-aura *Ill Fate () *Illusion Weaving ©- creates an illusion *Imitation Spell © *Immobility () *Impenetrable Fog () *In Darkness Bind Them () *In Great Wrath () *In Need of Rest () *In the Name of Mordor! () *Incite Denizens () *Incite Minions () *Incorporeal () *Infighting () *Inner Cunning ©- enhances a person's cunning *Inner Flame (m) *Inner Rot (m)- evokes the inner rotting of a target *Inner shadow (m) *Interpreting Ear © *Intimidation ©- intimidates a target *Into the Smoking Cone () *Into the Storm () *Intuition (s) *Invisibility © *Invulnerable () *Ithildin-Fire © *Jamming door © *Joining limbs © *Journey in the Dark () *Kindle Fire (v) *Kindling of the Spirit © -enhances the will and spirit of a person *Knowledge of the Enemy () *Known to an Ounce () *Landing © *Language lore (s) *Language of trees (s) *Lapse of Will ©- makes a target lose it's will *learn language (s) *Leaping © *Leaping Flame () *Leaving © *Legendary Stair () *Lesser Healing (s) *Levitation (v) *Leg It Double Quick ©- enhances speed of a person's movements *Lifekeeping (v) *lift Spell © *light mirage © *Light of Valinor () *Lightning (v) *Lightning Bolt (v) *Lightning Splinters () *Like the Crash of Battering-rams () *Limbrunning © *Limbwalking © *Listen © *Location © *lock © *locklore © *Long Calm © *Long Dark Reach () *Long Ear © *Long Whisper © *Longdoor (v) *Longing for the West () *losen earth © *Lordly Presence ©- evokes an aura of intimidating presence *Lore of the Ages () *Lost and Helpless *Lost and Witless *Lucky Search (s)- enables to find a hidden thing *Lucky Strike ©- makes a person strike a target with a strong blow *Lure *Lure of Creation *Lure of Expedience *Lure of Power *Lure of the Senses ©- enhance the chance to seduce a person *Lurking in Shadows *Lust for Treasure *Madness of Rage *Magic lock © *Malady Without Healing *Manipulate sound © *Many Foes He Fought *Many Sorrows Befall *Mask Torn ©- destroys an illusion *Master of Kind © *Master of Shadows *Mastery of Shapes © *Master of the Forge *Marvels Told *Memories Recalled (s)- restore lost memories *Memories Stolen (s)- makes target lose it's memory *Memory(s) *Mend Cartilage (s) *Mend Cut (s) *Mend Jaw (s) *Mend muscle (s) *Mend Nerves (s) *Mend Nose (s) *Mend Organ (s) *Mend Skull (s) *Mend Sprain (s) *mend fracture (s) *mend tendon and ligament (s) *mend Wound (s) *Merging Materials © *Messenger Beast © *Mighty Prowess *Morgûl-Stroke(m) *Morgûl-Wind *Mighty charge *Mind's lore (s) *Mind-Speech (s) *Mind Reading (s) *Minions Stir *Mischief in a Mean Way *Misdirection (s) *Mist of Fear *Mist of Speed © *More Alert than Most *More Sense Than You *Mount slain *Mount steady *Move Object © *multiple attacks *Murmurs of Dread *Nameless Fear (m) *Naming (s) *Nature's Awareness (s) *Nature's Revenge *Near to Hear a Whisper ©- enhances hearing *Never Refuse *New Friendship *News of Doom *Nice Place to Hide *Night Without End (m) *Nightfall *Nightvision © *No Escape from My Magic *No Way Forward *Noiseless movement *Noxious Fumes *Observe (s) *on the Trail *Open magic door (s) *Open Pit *Opening Spell ©- opens a door or lock *Ordered to Kill *Origins (s) *Overcome by Grief *Passage origin (s) *Passing lore (s) *Passing the secret fire ©- transfers life-energy from a healer to his charge *Passion of Wrath *Pathfinding (s) *Pathlore (s) *Path Tale (s) *Peace, and Thought *Perception © *Perceive Enchantment © *Perceive Power © *Persuasive Words ©- persuades a person *Phantasm © *Pickpocket © *Pierced by Many Wounds *Piercing All Shadows ©- makes magical shadow perish *Piercing Cry (m) *Plant facade © *Plant lore (s) *Plant tongues (s) *Pledge of Conduct *poison *Poisonous Despair (m)- evokes despair in a terget *Poison of the Voice (m)- makes a target lose it's strength *Poisoned Counsels (m) *Poisoned Vapour *Portal (V) *Potion of Prowess *Power Against the Shadow ©- countermagic shadow-spells *Power in the Earth *Power of The Land © *The Power of Mordor (m) *Praise to Elbereth - evokes fear and hesitation in a dark minion *Prayer for protection (s) *Predict Storm (s) *Predict Weather (s) *Prophecy (s)- utters a prediction of fate or future *Prowess of Age *Prowess of Might *Purify from disease © *Purify food © *Purify from poison © *Purify water © *Pursuit *Quench Fire (v) *Quick Strike © *Quiet © *Qiet Lands *Questgiving © *Rage and Hunger *Rainbow-bridge (v) *Rain-ward © *Raising the Cry *ranged attack *Reaching Shadow *Reading the Heart (s) *Read Artifact (s) *Read Script (s) *Rear Guard *Rebel-Talk ©- causes disaccord among enemies *Reckless Hate *Redoubled Force *Reforging ©- enables the reforging of a blade *Refuge *Regenerate © *Rekindle Spirit ©- heals weakened will and personality *Relief Stun © *Remove Curse © *Renewed Friendship *resistance *Returned Beyond All Hope *Revealed to all Watchers *Riddling Talk *Risky Blow *roasted slowly (m) *Rockslide *Ruin(m) *Rumour from the Earth *Run © *Sacrifice of Form (v)- sacrifices a Wizard's or similar being's fana to expose his full power *Safe Fall © *Safe from the Shadow ©- saves from dark magic influencing the mind *Sandrunning © *Sated Beast *Savage Fray *Saw Further and Deeper *Scourge of Fire *Scourge of Mordor (m) *Scribe Moon-letters © *scribe sign *Searching Eye ©- send out a gaze into great distances *Secret Ways ©- find a secret way *Secrets of Their Forging (s)- enables to recognize the powers and history of an artifact *See Fate (s)- gives a short glimpse into the future *seek without Success *Seemed to be everywhere (v) *Seize by Terror ©- lays terror on a target to get it into control for a short term *Self Cloaking © *Self preservation *Self size changing © *Sense Ambush (s) *Sense Beast (s) *Sense Channeling (s) *Sense Curse (s) *Sense Disease (s) *Sense Enchantment (s) *Sense Evil (s) *Sense Food (s) *Sence hidden flame (s) *Sense Importence (s) *Sense invisible (s) *Sense Object (s) *Sense Plant (s) *Sense Poison (s) *Sense Power (s) *Sense Shelter (s) *Sense Traps (s) *Sense Water (s) *Shades and Phantoms(m) *Shadow Facade © *Shadow of Fear(m) *Shadow of Mordor *Shadow of Morgûl (m)- evokes a dark shadow or dark clouds that hide the beams of the sun *Shadow out of the Dark *Shadows Give Way *Shadowy Cloak *Shatter (v) *Shield © *Shock bolt © *Short Rest *Show Things Unbidden *Shut Yer Mouth ©- causes temporary muteness on a target *Shutting Spell © *Sidevision © *Sign of Stunning © *Silence © *Silence Song (s) *Silent move © *Skies of Fire ©- evoces a fiery cloud *Skilled Healer *slick footing *Slip Treacherously *Slow Fall © *Slumber © *Sly Ears © *Smell Mirage © *Smithing © *Smiting *Smoke on the Wind (v)- evoces a magical smoke *Smoke Rings *Smoke Weaving ©- forms smoke into a defined form *Snowdrift *Snowstorm (v)- evokes a snowstorm *Some Secret Art of Flame (v)- *Silence © *Singing the Runes (s)- calls upon the power of words while smithing or creating an artifect *Size changing © *Smoking Blood *Sneak Attack © *Sneakin' *Sniffing and Hissing *Some Secret Art of Flame *Song of Battle *Song of Blessing (s)- *Song of Charm (s) *Song of Fear (s) *Song of Forgetting (s) *Song of Gladness *Song of Growth *Song of Healing (s) *Song of Illusion (s) *Song of the Lady *Song of Mocking *Song of Parting *Song of Power (s) *Song of Sleep (s) *Song Sounding (s) *Song of Summoning (s) *Song of the Stars (s) *Song of Staying *Song of Travel *Song of Vision (s) *Song of Wisdom *Song of Wizardry *Song of Wrath (s) *Song Law (s) *Sounding © *Sound mirage © *Speach (s) *Speed © *Spell of bottomless Dread (m) *Spellbinding (s) *Spirit Travel © *Spoken thoughts © *Springtime © *Sprint © *Spying Out the Land *Staff Asunder *Stand and fight *Star of High Hope *Staying © *Stealth *Sterilize liquid © *Stifling Woods *Stirring Bones *Stone to Earth and earth to stone (v) *Stone Wall (v) *Stonerunning © *Store spell (s) *Storm of Howls *Storms of Osse *Straight Shot *Strange Weariness *Strength of Arms *Strength of Men *Strength of Will © *Stricken Dumb *Study (s) *Stunning © *Stunning Cloud © *Stunning song (s) *Subtlety of Guile ©- *Sudden Assault *Sudden Fury (s)- evokes fury in a person *Sudden light © *suggestion © *Summon Beast © *Summons from Long Sleep ©- ends a magical sleep *Summon Power © *Summon Statue © *Sundering © *Sun Unveiled ©- destroys dark shadows *Surprising Speed *Surrounded by Shadow (m) *Sustain self © *Swift and silent *Swift Strokes © *Swiming © *Take No Notice *Taking Initiative *Tame Illusion © *Tangled Forest *Taste Mirage © *Tempering Friendship © *Tempest of Fire (s) *Terrible Strength *terror *Terror drives them *Test of Fire *Test of Form (s) *Test of Lore© *Test of Will © *The Names Among Them *Thing Stolen © *Thong of Fire *Thorough Search *Thrall of the Voice(m) *Through the Mist *Tighten Our Belts *Tormented Earth *Touch of light © *Traceless passing © *Tracking (s) *Track Hiding (s) *Tracks lore (s) *Tansfer Blood © *Transfer life © *Transform Powers (s) *Transform spirit (s) *Transformation (s) *Traplore (s) *Treacherous Fog *Trial of Intuition *Trial of Perseverance *Trial of Strength *True Charm © *True Earthwall (v) *True Fana (s) *True Waterwall (v) *Turbulent Waters *Turn Attack © *Turning Hope to Despair *Turn Missile © *Twilight (v) *Twisting Shadows *Unabated in Malice *Under His Blow *Understand Beast (s) *Understand script (s) *Undoor © *Unfog © *Unhappy Blows *Unnatural Fog *Unseen Artifact (s) *Unseen Barrier *Unseen Strike *Untroubled by Darkness *up in Flames *Use your legs © *Utterlight (v) *Valiant Sword *Vanguard of Might © *Vanish in Sunlight! *Vanishment *Veil © *Veiling Shadow © *Veils Flung Away © *Veils of Shadow © *Velocity of Haste *A Very Good Tale *Vibration © *Victory-spell © *Vile Fumes (m) *Voice of Command © *Voices of Malice © *Voice of Suasion (s) *Waiting Awareness (s) *Waiting light © *Wall of Air (v) *Wall of cold (v) *Wall of Earth (v) *Wall of fire (v) *Wall of Ice (v) *Wall of Water (v) *Wall of Wood (v) *Warcry (s) *Ward off Cold © *Ward off Curse © *Ward off Disease © *Ward off Elements © *Ward off fear © *Ward off Heat © *Ward off Magic © *Ward Place © *Ward off Poison © *Warm solid © *Warm Now Be Heart and Limb *Wasted Provisions *The Water's Tithe *Waterbolt (v) *Waterlungs (v) *Waterrunning (v) *Watervision © *Waterwalking (v) *Watershaping (v) *Water to Steam (v) *The Way is Shut *We do not sleep *Weakening door © *Weariness of the Heart(m) *Web-wall *Webs of Fear and Treachery *Weight of Horror *Well-preserved *Whetting Spell © *While the Yellow Face Sleeps *White Light (v) *White Light Broken © *Wickedness and Mischief *Wielded Twice *Will of Sauron *Will of the West (v) *Will Shaken © *Winds of Wrath (v) *Windmastery (v) *Windwalking (v) *Wind-whipped Rain *Wingfoot *winter ward *Wisdom to Wield *Wisp of Pale Sheen *wit *Wizard's Blow (v) *Wizard's Fire (v) *Wizard's Flame (v) *Wizard's Guise (v) *Wizard's Hand (v) *Wizard's Laughter *Wizard's River Horses *Wizard's Test *Wizard Uncloaked *Wizard's Voice (v) *Woodfire © *Word of Command © *Words of Menace and Deceit (m) *Words of Power and Terror (m) *Worm's Stench *Worn and Famished *Wound of Long Burden *Wrath of the West (s) *Write Spell (s) *You cannot pass Race specific magical abilities Dragons *Dragon's Curse (m) *Dragon's Terror (m) Dwarves *Love of Stone and Metals - The Dwarves deep ties to Stone and Metals enables them an understanding of Material Things close to some form of communicating with them *Skillfulness - Dwarves are naturally skilled Craftsmen and Artists *Twice as Stubborn - Dwarves are hard to be broken by magic and immune to becoming Undead. *Strong to endure - Dwarves cam exist exceedingly long without light, food and fresh air. *Walk in Darkness - Although unable to see in the Dark, Dwarves have other senses of orientation and are able to act in utter dakness without being hindered. Elves *Immortality - Elves don't naturally die and are immune to all common Diseases.They Age extreme slowly and instead of dying physically, begin to fade in their last life circle, becoming ethereal beings.If An Elf dies, he may be re-embodied or reborn in a new Body. *Fast Healing *lightfooted - Elves are extremely skillful, they are able to walk on snow without hardly leaving any footprints, balance of the thinnest ropes and perform seemingly artistic or acrobatic moves. *Elven Strength - While slender and gracile, Elves have greath Strenth, both in body and mind. *Skillfulness - Elves are naturally skilled craftsmen, especially in working with wood, and Artists, especially in song and poetry.The Noldor however also rival the Dwarves in their skill with Metal- and Stonework or Gemsmiths. *Language of Nature - Elves are able to communicate with elements of Nature suxh as earth, rocks, water or plants, but especially trees. *Widesight - Elves are farsighted and able to watch out into long distances. Halflings *Halfling Strength - Halflings are able to bear great pain and heavy burden, they may tolerate more physical and spiritual wounds than common men and are not easily influenced by magic and very hard to corrupt. *Halfling Stealth - Halflings have the natural ability to hide themselves, remain unseen to superficial observers, sneak almost completely soundless and leave not or almost no visible tracks or signs. Nazgûl *Aura of Fear *Black Breath *Shadow world Category:Magic